


questioning the darkness within

by Littleboltling



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Drabble, One Shot, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, loosely based on true events, very loosely, with ALOT of creative license
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleboltling/pseuds/Littleboltling
Summary: Thor is your hero. He's the golden boy. Buy is that what you REALLY want?





	questioning the darkness within

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first one shot and it's just a drabble. I don't know how to classify it. so a little backstory. This is kinda me in the Marvle-verse. The events are real and the meeting of thor (actually Chris Hemsworth) DID actually happen. I DID work at the Chinese theater and actually did work there when they shot the footage on the forecourt (but it was late at night so I wasn't physically there) so as far as I'm concerned I'm a cannon Marvle Character.  
> lLoki taking over Comicon DID actually happen but obviously since in this reality they are all real people and it is a bit different especially since I totally was not there for that. 
> 
> SO this is the reader as me in the Marvle-verse. Got it? good (oh and the timeline is really screwed up but that's okay cause this is crack i'm writing at 5 in the morning after no sleep and beingin quarantine for three weeks)

You've alway's been a Thor-girl.

From the moment you saw his handsome face on the news he had captivated your heart. He was strong, handsome. sweet, the golden boy all around. Wht more could a woman want? 

You'd even met him once or twice...well met was a very strong word. The first time You had been working at the world famous Chinese theater when he had come strolling down the hallway . You stood at the podium, awestruck as he gave you a smile and pointed to the other side of the lobby where the doors to the mall stood.  
"May I go through?"

People technically werent supposed to be allowed to walk through, but you didn't have your head about you. You dumbly nodded and he smiled, giving you a thanks before walking past you. You closed your slack jaw and watched him go. You were ecstatic He may not know your name or anything about you, but you were now a tiny blip on his radar. You existed in his universe. And that was AWESOME.

The next time was at an award ceremony hosted by Tony Stark at the main theater. Everyone knew you had the BIGGEST thing for Thor and he was most DEFINITELY going to be there. Luckily you were friends with the scheduling manager and he gave you not only a shift that night, but a shift cleaning the main lobby meaning you got to see Thor close up. You made sure to thank your manager with a nice casserole afterwards. 

From your custom "I wish this was Thor" shirt to the millions of pictures you had of him on your computer and phone EVERYONE knew that you were a Thor fangirl. 

Then your theater was blown up. Thank god no one had been in there at the time. But it left you relatively jobless. The upper theater was still in business but even that closed down for a while. Your work friends and you had a LOT of time together and you found they happened to be Loki fans. You couldn't see how. The man had help destroy nearly half of New York ' there's something sexy about evil men' they all claimed. Yeah right.

It was during this Hiatus where you decided to attend Comic-con cause you had nothing better to do. You wore your "I wish this was Thor' Shirt and of course you were one of the first in line at the Superheroes Unite Panel. It was a panel to talk about the new superheroes popping up. Iron-Man, Captain america and the lot. And who were you there to scream about? Thor! Duh.

The moderators had the crowd revved up and there had even been a live Q and A with Mr. Stark who had vid-called in. When suddenly the theater went dark. There was a bunch of noise and A tall man who had Golden hornsand was draped in green was spotlighted. You froze, your breath catching. It was Loki. 

The crowd all gave a collective gasp. Loki paced the stage, staring at the people of the crowd. His voice came out commanding and rang through the large hall without even needing a microhpone.

"Humanity. Look how far you've fallen. Lining up in the sweltering heat for hours. "

You could hear the squeals of a few girls and rolled your eyes. How utterly stupid. This guy was a lunatic, you were all about to die! Ah well maybe thor could come save everyone.

"I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with GLORIOUS purpose."

You shifted your gaze to those around you in nervousness. It was a mixed crowd. You could see those cowering in fear and others gazing on in awe and sometimes even lust. As he rambled on you diverted your attention, looking for an escape. You turned to push your way through the crowd of onlookers when he shouted.

"SAY MY NAME!"

The crowd obeyed shouting the gods name and a surge pushed you forward, you crashed against the guard rail and turned to see the stage. Loki looked over you, his eyes glaring down. You bit your lip and remembered the the shirt you had on. This wasn't good. Maybe he didn't notice it?

"look at this mewling quim. Pathetic child of midgard. "

The god leaned down and picked you up using only one of your arms. You cried out in pain and almost collapsed as he set you down in front of him but he held you up from that same arm he pickd you up with. his strength was insane, you were definitely not a small girl. You were terrified, but there was something else. He stareda t the words on your shirt.

"I see you are a 'Fan' of my brother."

He got close in your face and you cowered away. He smirked at you. 

"but deep down you CRAVE suvjugation. You WANT to be dark and you NEED to be ruled over. You just hide it very well on this pathetic mortal exterior."

Your eyes widened. There was a truth to his words. You had always loved Thor and made it known, but in the dark of the night you thought about Loki, about his power and the darkness he brought. Your face turned a bright red and you looked away from him.

His voice was brought low, hissing so only you could hear it as he tugged you in close and brought his lips to your ear.

"don't fight it, human. Give into it...Say my name. Let me rule you." 

You were hot, turned on to no end and ashamed of yourself. It was true the things he said, but how could you admit it out loud? You remained silent, letting out a shaky breath.

He shook you hard. rattling your bones as he screamed in your ear. 

"SAY MY NAME!" 

It was just then the ceiling broke and in flew none other than Iron man. You were flung into the crowd, Luckily the amount of people cushioned your fall, but all hell broke out. People started cheering and some started fleeing. SHIELD agents burst through the doors and started getting people to safety.

You can barely remember the man who had scooped you into his arms and carried you out, but he was now as much a hero to you as Thor was. You were treated in the hospital for a bruised bone and a pulled muscle but thank god there was nothing major...body-wise.

But now...late at night you still shudder at the memory of Loki and the truth he brought out in you.

You have lways been a Thor girl....but deep down inside.....the dark part you don't like to admit exists. Loki rules over you. And he always will.


End file.
